Usuario:Moonareon
Bienvenido! Hola, soy Moonareon (no me digas!) y este es mi perfil (no me digas! x2). Aquí te hablaré sobre mi personalidad, gustos, amigos, enemigos, y otras mierdas. Sin nada más que decir, puedes comenzar a ver (no me digas! x3) Mi personalidad Soy el típico chico solitario que mientras todos hacen fiesta anda con un tablet en un rincón, porque comparados a los de la gente que conozco, mis gustos son muy diferentes. Por eso casi no tengo amigos T_T Soy el típico cerebro de la clase, y por eso soy al que más joden de toda la escuela, y los profesores me odian y me quieren bajar nota (indeseable :u). Últimamente los estudios me valen verga :"V No estoy muy interesado en tener una novia porque soy feo y fracasado. Una vez le hablé bello a una chica, y gritó :v (al menos intenté UnU) Soy de esos que su vida se basa en videojuegos y cada vez que veo un programa sobre que los videojuegos son malos digo: "Si aquí no hay tiendas de juegos, ningún tipo de consola, un lujo es tener un móvil barato y casi nadie tiene conexión a Internet (en serio ._.), qué me estás contando?" Soy un gamer pro plox :u Series, juegos y música favoritos Series: Como pueden ver, me gustan los dibujos animados y los anime :U 5- Bendy: Me gustan las caricaturas de Bendy, tienen un estilo antiguo muy bien logrado, una animación bastante buena para no haber salido en televisión, y un buen humor. 4- Drake & Josh: La mejor serie juvenil de la historia, no sé cómo Dan logra tener ese sentido del humor. Debe ser su Don TvT 3- Digimon: El 01, el Adventure Tri y el Data Squad (por su semejanza con Yu-Gi-Oh! en cuanto al comportamiento de los personajes). 2- Avatar: The Last Airbender + The Legend of Korra: Por los pelos, esta superaría al número 1. 1- Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Llevo jugando Yu-Gi-Oh! desde los 5 años, y en mi opinión, esta serie es la mejor del anime de Yu-Gi-Oh! Combina las cartas con el mundo cibernético. Juegos: 7- Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction: Mi primer juego de PlayStation :) Lo pongo aquí por la nostalgia. 6- Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning: Un juego entretenidísimo y bastante adictivo. Disfruté mucho de este juego, ignorando su calidad gráfica, por su balanceado y divertido gameplay. 6- Evil Nun: Súper épico, que las mecánicas de Granny no te confundan, este juego es épico y sin duda deberías jugarlo. Te estoy viendo ahora mismo, y por lo que veo, no tienes Evil Nun. Descárgalo ya o Candy te destruirá la cabeza. Bueno, su jugabilidad está basada en la de Granny, pero tiene una historia muy interesante, varios finales, capítulos, y una misteriosa máscara con un poder que deberás saber usar para escapar de la pesadilla de Moon: La escuela, en la cual estás tú, y la Monja Malvada muajajaja (? 5- Pokémon Espada: Lo tendré... en algún momento. 4- Five Nights at Freddy's 6/ Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator: NO SABEN EL PUTO TIEMPO QUE ME COSTÓ. En cuanto a franquicia, todos saben que lo llevo jugando 3 años, y que fue mi juego favorito por mucho tiempo. Gracias, VR, por arruinar el lore del juego. 3- Bendy y la Máquina de Tinta: Este juego me gusta mucho por su historia, y puede que les parezca raro, pero al igual que al hijo de puta de Mr. Gazer, lo que me hizo que este juego me gustara más que FNaF fue la música (aunque el loco de gazer solo dijo que lo único bueno era la música :V), especialmente la de los créditos, y el final tan inesperado. Por cierto, el que diga que el final fue inconcluso, yo no lo creo, solo me pregunto qué pasó cuando Henry completó el Capítulo 5 en la vida real. Ya veremos más en Bendy y el Renacimiento Oscuro. 2- Cuphead: Lo pongo por su gameplay, dificultad y buenos gráficos. Este juego te traerá rabia al kokoro, así que, be careful. 1- Undertale: Demasiado tiempo desde que salió para ponerlo ahora, ¿no? Música: 10 Join us for a Bite: Canción de FnaF que todo el mundo conoce 9- Un tema del Señor de los Anillos que no sé cómo se llama 8- Every Door: Una canción de Baldi's Basics in Education de CG5 7- Nightmare: Una canción de FnaF3 muy triste T_T, y lo empato con Believe in Magic, el primer Ending de Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS 6- Labyrinth: La mejor canción de FNaF (de FFPS) 5- Masterpiece: Una canción del CG5 de BATIM con una letra que no tiene mucho que ver con Bendy. 4- Calling: Un tema de YGO VRAINS muy bueno 3- Welcome Home: No se cómo SquigglyDigg puede imitar así la voz de Bendy :) 2- Life (de Yui): Hermosa canción pero muy vieja 1- Writing Life: Un Ending de Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, y la mejor canción de todas Otras cuentas Mi cuenta de Discord se llama Moonareon (anteriormente Nebula-Bendy 74) y tengo el #0332 Tengo una cuenta en 3Djuegos pero está más muerto que Tutankamon, se llama Moonareon (obviously). Mi cuenta en Google se llamaba George Moonareon, pero ahora se llama Moonareon quiero ser YouTuber pero alv :V Mi cuenta en DeviantArt se llamaba Moonareon pero me convencieron con el nivel de seguridad de la contraseña y la puse tan segura que se me olvidó así que a la mierda :u Y ya, pos fin Sobre mí ;u Mi color favorito es el azul celeste, pero también me gusta el naranja. Mis comidas favoritas son las papas fritas, los doritos, los espaguetis, la pizza y los tacos (especialmente los de verduras ^-^). Mi primer videojuego fue Need for Speed: Most Wanted y tengo 16 años pero Yu-Gi-Oh! sigue siendo mi pasión. ¡Wof, cuántas cosas que no le importan a nadie! Animatrónicos favoritos 5- Toy Bonnie: Un cabrón trasverti 4- Las versiones Tortured de The Return to Freddy's 4- Bon-Bon y Bonnet: Quería un Funtime Bonnie :( 3- Lolbit: Tiene pinta y mola mucho 1- Candy y Cindy (y sus respectivas versiones): Amo los gatos y a FnaF, ¿por qué no? Amigos - CEPT15: Un buen friend :D - Golden Freddy Wikia: Un increíble dibujante - OmegaShadow el ErizoX: El que más Pac-Man pone en el Chat :V - OmegARKeus: ¿Por qué no es MARBV? - JackThere: El más sarcástico - SpiderLucas 14: Un respetable líder - DiegoFire Network: El más gracioso y pervertido (y un ídolo para muchos amigos míos, por la crítica a FNaFHS) - WilltrapAfton2: Si está muerto el mundo también ToT y uno de los pocos cubanos en la Wiki - Exterminator Menethril: Lo mismo que arriba - Hunter Heinkel: No tengo nada que decir :u - Doblez29: Nunca entiendo lo que dice - Marian alemán 24: Alguien que es como yo - Hyper Shadic Pro: CÓMO NO ES MARBV? - Withered freddy2004: Satoshi Gamer YouTuber sin fama TAT Hala! Soy amigo de Moonareon! Usa esta plantilla en tu muro para demostrar que eres mi amigo y que no soy tan anti-social Para usarla, mírala desde el editor fuente en mi perfil (te lo permito, pero no cambies nada), y lo digo porque el código fuente de la plantilla está muy horroroso y malo como para ponerlo en mi sensual perfil :v Para mostrar que no soy un inútil Y otra que no me dieron el código fuente y no sé usar vista fuente, pero es el 2do lugar en el trivial del 2018 Tengo una maldición con el segundo lugar :u